


Let Future Historians Wonder

by Juniemunie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: American Revolution, F/M, Historical Inaccuracies, History, M/M, Minor Fixes Only Though, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Reader has listened to Hamilton Broadway, Reader is a History Teacher, Reader knows Martial Arts, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, reader is a female, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniemunie/pseuds/Juniemunie
Summary: Title before: Let Us Put Ourselves Into The Narratives, More Like Pushed Unexpectedly-Shout out to Put Yourself Into The Narratives!And also to my good friend Rose for being my beta in this story!Moving onto the summary-You were quite an avid Historian Teacher and a taste for Musicals, specifically Hamilton. You showed a few animatics and videos when the subject of the Ten dollar Founding Father came in your History class to interest the students. It was extremely effective and successful if the grades shooting up sky high and a few of your students humming the Hamilton Sountrack was anything to go by.You had just managed to snag a ticket and a seat in the nearest Hamilton Musical in New York during the summer, and oh boy were you excited and on cloud nine.When you watched it, it exceeded past all of your expectations and dreams.What you did not expect was quite a terrible earthquake to awaken and knocking you out.Now you are in New York City, Except it is the year 1775, the start of the American Revolution.What were you going to do now?





	1. Hamilton Really Shook The Earth To The Core, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Yourself Into The Narrative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275195) by [Kitkatzgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8). 



> Greetings friend!
> 
> I'm terribly sorry if there are historical mistakes here and there but I am trying my best in doing so as I do not live in America.
> 
> The story will have to follow the musical of course, and in this you don't often meet Hamilton and Company until 4rth or maybe fifth chapter or so.

#### New York City 2017 

You were going to have the greatest night of your life.

You're about to see Hamilton: The American Musical, and you are on your seat, in the _Richard Rogers Theater_ of all places. You gripped the Play Bill in your hands, feet twitching from excitement.

You look around you, seeing a variety of people. Young, old, middle ages, teens, rich, middle class, most who seem to be also quite as excited as you.

The credits first show up, displaying the roles of the cast even though you have basically memorized them all, you read through it anyways. When it was finished, you hear a signal, then the music began to play, echoing through the room, effectively shutting up the rest of the loud-mouth-bothers. You were shaking with excitement.

Then the first lines began from Burr.

 _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_  
_Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_  
_Spot in the Caribbean by providen_  
_impoverished, in squalor_  
_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

Oh my goodness it was as beautiful as the original soundtrack. Some Hamilton fans get so used to the soundtrack that they feel some disappointment hearing the raw song. Thank god that didn't happen to you. You thought, grinning widely, still in disbelief of being in the Richard Rogers Theater.

 _The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father ___  
_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_  
_By being a lot smarter_  
_By being a self-starter_  
_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_

 _At such a young age as well._ You thought, still impressed over a 200 year old dead man. You began to mouthing along to the words and bobbing your head to the beat, hearing the familiar lyrics you long since memorized by heart. 

_Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_  
_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_  
_Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_  
_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_

 _Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”_  
_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_  
_“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and_  
_The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”_  


_Alexander Hamilton_  
_My name is Alexander Hamilton_  
_And there’s a million things I haven’t done_  
_But just you wait, just you wait..._  
_When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_  
_Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_  
_Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick_

_And Alex got better but his mother went quick_

You breath sharply, still feeling emotions from the line and feeling a shiver punch up your spine. 

_Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_  
_Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside_  
_A voice saying_

_“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”_  
_He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf_

_There would have been nothin’ left to do_  
_For someone less astute_  
_He woulda been dead or destitute_  
_Without a cent of restitution_  
_Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord_  
_Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford_  
_Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on_  
_Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on_  
_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_  
_In New York you can be a new man_

Indeed you can be. You thought. You were one of those people anyways, so you know. 

_The ship is in the harbor now  
_See if you can spot him__

_Another immigrant  
_Comin’ up from the bottom__

__

_His enemies destroyed his rep_  
_America forgot him  
_

_We fought with him_

You still noted how clever Lin placed this, making it that Hercules/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson fought with or against him. 

_Me? I died for him_

Another clever one. You giggled softly.

_Me? I trusted him_

_Me? I loved him_

"Ah, the pains of love." You remarked. You stopped tapping your fingers you didn't even realize you were doing, and closely listened, the song was close to ending now.

_And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him!_

You shivered involuntarily. _Holy shit Burr/Leslie why the hell are you so good??_

_There’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!_

_What’s your name, man?_

Just before Alexander/Lin could reply, a violent earthquake shook the room, causing the stage to creak and the lights to sway and flicker. You gasped gripping the armrests tightly, the shaking continued, causing panicked people to scream and jump out of their seats and head straight to the exit.

"Just my luck!" You hiss, jumping out of your seat, making you sure you still had your sling bag. Finding a way out, the people were stampeding to the main exit, already getting crowded, so that was the wrong way to go. You turn back and find the Cast were calling out the few people behind to the other exit. Bingo. You ran towards them, saying a quick thank you as you pass by through the door.

The earthquake stopped, but we continued to run to the exit, Jonathan and Daveed leading the way. You knew it was extremely inappropriate but you snorted seeing Jon still half dressed as King George.  
You passed through the make up and the costume section, you noticed that the cracks on the walls were imminent and growing. You ran faster.

You reach a room when you hear a small crying. You stop, looking around quickly, you get bumped by people running past you but you can still hear a child crying. You notice a small child under a desk, hiding. You quickly run over to them. No way was this child staying here.

"Hey buddy, right now the place isn't really safe so you have to get out of here alright?" You say smoothly. You hear creaks and groans. The child whimpers and sniffles, quickly hugging you and hiding on the crook of your neck. You were 100% sure snot and tears were now on your favorite jacket. You hush him gently, patting his back.

"Papa told me to stay here..." Huh. So one of the actors or back-up dancers had a child with them.

"What's your name buddy?" You ask gently.

"S-Sebastian." the boy mumbles. "I want papa..."

"We'll find your Papa soon, Sebastian. We just need to-" you squeaked as the ground shakes again, causing the child to cry out in panic and cling to your jacket tighter. You heaved the child up and run out of the room and follow the people that ran passed you. You hear a voice unfamiliar, and following the voice led you to a back up dancer, quickly motioning the people to go through the exit.

Soon you reached the exit door and out the gates, all the while muttering consoling words to the child who had their eyes shut, still crying, face red. You were feeling slightly dizzy now. One earthquake you can handle, but you get dizzy if it continued. In the streets were many people scaftered everywhere, calling and texting their friends or parents, crying children and teenagers, families frantically grabbing hold of their children. How the hell can you find this kid's parent in this chaos??? 

The child's head was turning around quickly, trying to find their own parent, their hair brushing over your face and nose. Just as you were about to say what their parent looked like to help, he suddenly freezes and points behind you saying; "There he is! PAPA!! I'm over here!" You yelped as the kid scrambled and jumped off, still gripping your hand, dragging you along. You kept bumping into people, muttering "Sorrys" and "Ows" at them.

"Sebastian?? Is that you?? SEBASTIAN!!" The voice sounded extremely familiar, but your dizziness muddled your brain. The screaming wasn't helping out either.

"Papa!! Over here!!" Sebastian's was sprinting now, you were bumping to a lot of people now, ignoring their annoyed and pissed stares at you. He lets go of your hand, running off to a man who was wearing a full fledged Hamilton peach costume. They both embraced eachother, crying.

Oh, so you were right. Kid did belong to one of the Cast. You couldnt see them properly, thanks to your head ringing and nausea. You watched the scene sweetly anyways. Well, you did something good out of this. You were still pissed off about the broadway being cut-

The ground shakes, less stronger this time, but the people still panic and run into different directions, creating a stampede once again. You gasp as people bump and rush past you, one fully taking you down. Your head hits concrete, your eyes are filled with black spots... Ow ow ow ow-

 

"Missus! Missus! Stay with us please!! Papa help!" The child's voice- Sebastian was it? seemed so far away. What??? You were pretty sure they were close by-

"Hey hey, come on stay awake- Help! Jon-" the familar voice cuts through the sounds of people screaming and the running footsteps, calming you somehow.

Wait hold on for a second, did Sebastian just call you Missus? You weren't _that_ old... right??? Before you can really think how stupid this thought was and how you should focus on the fact you might get stomped to death or pass out, you feel consciousness leaving you, and everything goes black.


	2. Welcome to Ye Olde New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize you're stuck in a different timeline. Wonderful.
> 
> Join some thieves in the mix and you'll have a pretty shitty Starbucks coffee.

####  New York City, British Colonies, August 1774 

You are going to have the worst day of your life.

You wake up hissing, feeling pain shooting practically everywhere. You groaned as you sat up, feeling the soreness of your body. You stretched out your arms, hearing the bones pop back to place.

"I'm seriously not old... I exercise." You mutter, standing up, feeling slightly heavier, _have I gained weight??_ looking around at your surroundings. You seemed to be in a semi-dirty alleyway of sorts with ad papers stuck in the walls, some on the dirty ground. You moved your hand to dust off your jeans when you feel fabric that was definitely not denim. You looked down and gasped.

You were wearing a full blown gown??? Dress??? What????

"Did someone just bibbidy bobbidy booed at me or???" You asked yourself, touching the fabric in disbelief. They were similar to the dresses the 18th Century/Hamilton Cast wore. It looked nice, sure. No frills or lacey stuff either, which was a relief. You expected that this would make you sweat alot but surprisingly it doesn't thanks to the cool air. The fabric seemed realistic which contrasts to the costumes the Hamilton Cast wore. This has got to be a prank, but you knew that noone would waste this much money over a prank like this, but you hoped it was.

You breathed shakily. You looked around again, trying to find anything of use. The ads were the first ones you decided to check out cause that's what every PC character does. Checking every single detail. You look at the walls, finding different ads plastered. 

You read a few of them; Babysitter ads, and trader deals, advertisements for shops like bookstores and heck, even school ads- Sign of Queen Charlotte Tavern, wanted; bartender/waitress, you snort finding a Princeton College ad, you seriously expected Burr's face to be in the page.

You turn away from the papers and spot your slingbag from the corner, quickly picking it up and checking it's contents. 

You sigh in relief, seeing everything in place. Slightly jostled, but everything was in there. Your phone, your notebook, your trusty pepper spray, sketchpad, pencil and pen case, your phone, wallet- As you examined its contents, you hear a jingling noise. Your wallet is filled with bills, not coins. So what caused it? You checked your bag again, and found a new item inside. Picking it up, you find its a medium-sized purple pouch. You open it up, finding coins and paper that is not 21st century money that's for sure.

You examined one coin closely. If you were right, this was a pound. Except it seems to be the older version of the coin. It was however, surprisingly brand new and shiny. It had the face of King George III too. You took a look at the pouch again, seeing tons of them; three or more pounds, shillings, pence, pennies-

"What do we have here, hmm?"

You freeze. Oh god no. You turn around, seeing two men grinning at you, one pair of eyes set on the sling bag you had and the other roaming over your body. You gulp.

"Uhm... Hi there! I mean, Greetings? Is that how you do proper etiquette or something?? Uh-" Fuck, how the hell do you do this?? Your eyes flitted over to the two, watching them closely. You slowly reached for your pepper spray....

"Look at that Draco, the little lady is scared~ Don't worry sweet heart, we won't bite... yet." Ugly Guy #1 grins toothily, revealing some pretty bad definitely unflossed and unbrushed teeth. The other, Draco you presume, laughs. You liked laughs, they were cute, but boy, this guy's laugh is _not_ cute at all.

They stalked forward, and you walked back, before realizing you're stuck. Wonderful, you were supposed to watch Hamilton, but nooo, you had to have an earthquake pop in for a visit, now you're in a place you don't know and currently going to get robbed of your belongings and your virginity.

"It also seems that the lady has quite the money in her hands..." Draco adds, looking at the pouch you were hastily stashing inside your slingbag, and zipping it up. The other free hand gripping the pepper spray and hiding it behind your dress, uncapped and ready to make eyes sting like hell.

"How about you give that to us? We might give you back something as a reward~" The other guy purrs, you took a deep breath and bit back a scream as the men advanced closer.

You tell yourself to wait for it.

They were smiling like a Chesire cat sauntering their way toward you, watching, thinking that you were frozen in fear. You kind of were, but you mustered up your courage and stood still.

Wait for it....

They take another step, arms ready to grab you-

"Pepper spray attack!" You shout, whipping out your bottle and pressing the nozzle, the tip aimed directly at Draco's eyes.

He gives a shriek of pain and collapses, clawing at his eyes. You grin smugly down at the man before realizing Ugly Man #1 was still there. He swings his right fist to your face, but you quickly dodge at the left. A little too hard to the left. 

You yelp as your shoulder collides with the hard wall, and the man quickly pins you by grabbing you at the upper arms, his- Oh sweet jesus his breath is BAD. 

"Nice try sweetheart." He laughs.

"You have ridiculously bad breath, do you even know what a toothbrush is??" You say, scrunching up when the guy spoke.

The guy growls, annoyed. "Shut your mouth. You're trapped now."

"That's where you're wrong buddy!" You sang. 

Before he could comprehend your words, you swiftly raise your leg up and introduced his crotch to your knee.

Your knee won.

He let's out a howl of agony and releases your arm to clutch his poor crushed balls, stumbling away from you. You quickly used the precious time to escape, pulling up your dress and sprinting as fast as your heeled shoes could offer. Thank god it wasn't as high as those ridiculous six inch heels-

You dashed out of the alleyway, absolutely relieved that you got out of that situation. 

Little did you know your going to have much worser scenarios than that.


	3. Just Your Every Day Market Chase Scene 18th Century Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves still want a piece of your ass smh

You ran outside the alley, not bothering stop until your a good few ways far far away from them- nope, nope, so much nope.

You look behind your back to see if they were still chasing you. Seeing no one, you slow down to a stop. You check your sling bag to see if you left anything. you feel a rush of relief seeing nothing was dropped. God forbid if you dropped your phone there. 

You suddenly become aware of the noise you involuntarily blocked out and look up to- holy fuck.

You find yourself surrounded with large Victorian buildings, men walking around with coats and those ridiculous breeches and cravats, women wearing similar dresses as you, chattering away. Horses, _real horses holy shit-_ carrying carriages or carts obediently following their owner's orders.

This was definitely not New York or Chicago at all.

_Well then._ You gulp. _I hit my head harder than I originally thought._

You nervously look around. This has got to be some kind of joke. Some kind of reenactment? No. Crazy things happen in New York but surely it would have been cancelled because of the earthquake, and in no way would you get dumped here. Only logical explanation here is that you're in a coma stuck in the... 18th Century?

"Yup. It finally happened. I cracked from lack of sleep, and from watching Hamilton animatics and listening to the soundtrack non-stop." You mutter, before laughing slightly at the little pun that slipped through.

"There she is!" You whip your head to the sound and find the two men, Ugly Guy #1 limping but pointing straight at you. Other guy was rubbing his eyes but you knew pepper spray could only last for so long. 

You hike up your dress and dash off to the opposite side of the road, you squeal loudly when a horse runs past you, a man screaming a "Watch it, lady!" you bump into people, pushing them off before safely reaching the other side. 

You grin at them smugly but it falls seeing more men with similar clothes and angry stares as the two who assaulted you, crossing the busy street. Frickle frackle.

You curse, bolting off in a run once again, dodging people as swiftly as you could, wincing as your bruised shoulder hits people every now and then. You look back finding more guys after you. What the heck? Did you piss off some kind of gang lord?? You find one stubborn dude gaining on you quickly. You took a hard turn and yelped when a man was waiting with his arms outstretched. Your reflexes quickly saves you as you duck down and sidestep away but the dude chasing behind you couldn't stop in time and they crash into each other and fall backwards or forwards, depending on which dude your taking perspective of. 

You yelp as the hem of your dress gets caught by a way too long wooden plank that jutted out from a market stand. You nearly trip over but you grabbed your dress and roughly pulled at it and with a ripping sound, freed your dress.

You were slowly getting tired of running around like an idiot and you spot a cart of hay nearby.

_What the heck, let's do this Assassin Creed style._ And with that, you promptly jump into the hay head first.

hOLY SHIT IT SMELLS REALLY BAD WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA.

You quickly held your breath to avoid the stink of the hay. Jesus, how the hell did these assassins do this??

You freeze when you hear the shouts of the men as they run past you and slowly dies down.

_Holy shit, it worked???_ you thought in disbelief as you waited for a few moments before climbing out of the cart, hay sticking in most parts of your dress. You brush them off and pluck a few stray ones in your hair and walk, ignoring the stares of a few people.

You find yourself in another street, this time with less people to notice you. You check the the name of the street and the sign indicated that you were currently in 54 Pearl Street. You walk down the cobblestone lane, observing the multiple shops showing off their wares and noticing a good-looking bar- a tavern, you think, you enter.

The bar was what you would often see in old historical movies. The bartender stood at the left side of the room, giving drinks to the people and cleaning the tables that were neatly placed in the room, a few candles flicker on the tables and lamps on the walls, to brighten the area. A familiar huge sideways face of a woman with a British crown was displayed proudly at one wall. A door stood behind the bar, probably the staff's room and a flight of stairs in the right you presumed to be the rooms for those who stayed for the night. Overall, the place was definitely homely. and you'd rate it ten outta ten.

There weren't much people around, but random harlots with ridiculously revealing clothes or tight-ass corsets that showed off their breasts flirting with dudes or eating each others faces and at the sides; men sitting at tables often hooting at a group of females that hid their smiles from their fans and giggled at the attention given to them. 

You sit at a table, and rummage out your pouch before you hear a soft gasp beside you. You look up to find the bartender or, er- waitress looking at you with concern and surprise. She was a plump, middle aged woman, and had her hair tied back in a neat bun, she had fiery red hair, but had streaks of gray hair that mixed with it. She looked kind and caring and reminded you of a Weasley.

"My goodness sweetheart, what happened to you?" she asked.

"O-oh- I uh, nearly got mugged." you stumble over your words.

Her eyes widened. "Mugged?! No wonder, you look like a mess dearie, let me help you."

"Oh nono, I don't want to be a bother-" You protest, but the woman was having none of it. "Nonsense, my dear, you need help. Come with me."

Yep, she definitely is a Molly Weasley.

She drags you over to the bar and past the counter and opens the door. Sure enough it lead to a medium-sized room with a small kitchen, and on the side a cupboard full of ingredients and food stored. There was also stairs to the right. She opens up one cupboard and pulls out what seems to be a medical kit and mumbles a quick, "Stay here for a bit." before rushing off to somewhere. She comes back with clothes and quickly pushes me upstairs saying how I should take a bath first and then treat my bruises and a few cuts.

Taking a quick but satisfying bath, you head out in your new clothes. This time the dress was plain brown but the white, blouse-like top gives it a nice aesthetic look.

You head downstairs and find the woman cooking something really good as the smell wafted through the air and smelled great.

"Ah! There you are. Take a seat, and have this stew to fill you up." She puts down the steaming food onto the table, spoon in the bowl already. You sat down as elegantly as you can, and reminded yourself that you aren't at home and you're a guest in this tavern, but the smell of the food and the fact you're really hungry makes you torn onto eating like a pig, or trying not to embarrass yourself.

You slowly take the stew and took a sip- and by the gods it was delicious despite it looking simple enough.

You took a few sips before inhaling the entire thing in a few minutes.

She cleans up your wounds and covers a few bad ones in bandages and herbal mixtures. That quickly soothed and pains. Don't underestimate old apothecary medicines.

"Thank you so much- uhm-"

"Oh! I cant believe I forgot to introduce myself!" She exclaims. "My name is Mary Elizabeth Fraunces. What is yours?"

You introduced yourself and Mary smiles.

"I honestly don't know how I can repay you-"

"Oh, no no! It's alright-"

"I know!" You thought on the flyer posted on the dirty alley wall. It had the exact same symbol of a woman with a crown as the tavern you are in. "You were searching for waitresses or bartenders to apply, right?"

"Yes," she replies, surprised. "but do you have experience in serving drinks and food?" "Yeah, I worked in many shops to have enough money but I don't last long cause... you know.." you gestured to yourself. You answered this truthfully, but left out the names of them because you were pretty sure Starbucks doesn't exist in this time period just yet.

"Well, I suppose you can help. We have an extra room next to our own upstairs, you can stay there. As you have no place to stay.. oh! that was rude of me to think-"

"No- no it's fine and yeah, I don't have a place to stay-"

"Then it's settled!" Mary beams, standing up. "Your room is at the end of the corridor, sweetheart. You can peruse through it if you like. The closet is probably full of clothes and some that will at least surely fit you. Me and my husband will tell the details and rules when he comes back home. Now, I must get back to work." She stands up and rushes out of the room, and you can hear it become slightly noisier; people yelling out their orders, clinking of glasses and bottles pulled down the shelf and the sound of pouring liquid to glass.

_Well then,_ You thought to yourself. _time to check out the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I said in the tags, there will be Historical Inaccuracies made to fit the story and at least be as to the close to the musical as well.
> 
> So I guess whenever I make an inaccuracy I'll just place 'em here at the end notes for your perusal.
> 
> -The Tavern was bought in 1762. It was originally named The Sign of Queen Charlotte Tavern but was well known as the Queen's Head Tavern.
> 
> -Samuel Frances was believed to have two wives. The first, being Mary Carlile and the second was Elizabeth Dally. I just mashed those two together as it would be unhelpful for the story arc if the first wife dies and is then quickly replaced by another one.


End file.
